1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for processing a touch input in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile terminal has evolved into a multi-media device that can provide various functions such as electronic scheduler, game, and scheduler management functions. This evolution has required a user interface that can conveniently manage and use the various additional functions.
When a touch and a drag operation (flick) is performed, the mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen including a conventional touch panel performs a scroll function or a function of moving an item selected by a touch.
A technology for displaying information displayed in the mobile terminal in an external display device through a method such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), therefore, has been developed. With this technology, a user can control a screen displayed in the external display device using the mobile terminal. However, a user experiences an inconvenient screen control in the prior art. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved method of controlling a screen of the external display device using the mobile terminal.